In many machines, such as motorgraders, when the blade or work implement is being used to grade a road surface, the machine may begin to lope or bounce. This results in the road surface being scalloped or rough resulting in the need to rework the road surface a second or more times. This is generally attributed to the fact that the actuators are locked in position and cannot move up or down. In known machines, it is generally the practice for the operator to raise the blade, change the blade angle or reduce the machine speed once he detects the bounce. However, by the time the operator detects the bounce, a large area has already been affected. It is desirable to detect and provide corrective measures at the initial onset of the bounce.
The subject invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.